Dulce Locura
by Nicollette Rup
Summary: Basado en la cancion de La Oreja de Van gogh Dulce Locura. Hermione se pierde en un rio de confuciones tras la llamada de un antiguo amigo y enamorado, quien viene de visita a la ciudad. Trinfara el amor? Dejen sus comentarios!


Dulce Locura

Hola, soy yo Hermione... Ron, Ron no esta allá? – La chica sollozaba nerviosa, encerrada en una cabina telefónica, era de noche y llovía a cantaros en la calle. Empapada por completo sujetaba el teléfono con ambas manos, semisentada… tiritaba… - No harry, no ha vuelto... no volverá... no quiero hablar de eso...- corto la llamaba se sentó en el suelo por completo, cubrió su cara con ambas manos y lloro fuertemente... – ¡¿que hiciste?!- se regaño. Llevaba cerca de un año Con aquel pelirrojo. Un año feliz, el la quería como nunca había amado a nadie y ella?, ella lo amaba con locura, pero dudo... De que dudo?, es el primero, el único, no será la costumbre lo que me hace necesitarlo de este modo, no será k es solo que no conozco mas que a el?, te aterrorizo al imaginar la vida sin el... se arriesgo... y que caro le había costado…

-Hola amor...Como estas?,

-Bien, ehh... Ron, lo de la cita de hoy…

-Esta todo planeado Herms, un año!, será inolvidable lo juro.

-Ron, escúchame... No podré asistir.

-ah?!pero Herms!, te avise de ellos hace siglos tu, me prometiste que nada interferiría hoy..!

-Lo siento, lo se. Pero compromiso de última hora, mis padres, el trabajo, lo siento...

El muchacho miro el suelo... Mas que enojado le dolía sobremanera ser la tercera opción de aquella hermosa muchacha por la que el lo dejaría todo, daría su vida si fuese necesario.

Este bien, no te preocupes. Lo celebraremos otro día.. nos vemos.- Colgó el auricular mas triste que en cualquier ocasión se lanzo contra el sillón y miro a su mejor amigo quien con el seño fruncido caminaba hacia el.

Que sucedió?- Dijo Harry.

Es herms, cancelo, puedes creerlo?

Que cancelo?, pero Ron... es su aniversario... no le avisaste como lo planeado? Que otra cosa pudo haber?

Si harry si le avise, me juro k no haría nada, pero ahora... no se... supongo que tendrá mucho trabajo... los estudios... ya sabes...

Harry no encontró lógica, esta bien, su amiga era adicta a los estudios, pero dejar algo que ella sabia Ron organizaba hace mucho por un libro?, como no proveerlo?

Hermione miraba nerviosa el teléfono... " Habrá estado bien lo que hice?" , Ron... Pero el venia de pasada al país... y le había pedido una cita!, hablaría con Ron mañana, le pediría disculpas, le daría un gran regalo... Todo quedaría olvidado... Era una simple cita, una aventura.. Hace mas de un año que no salía a tomar algo con nadie mas... que podría pasar aparte de reafirmar sus sentimientos a su novio?... sonó el teléfono, se sobresalto... seria Ron?, pidiendo explicaciones?, no... Entonces el?, ya había llegado?...

-Víctor! Que sorpresa! – sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa... no dejaba de sentir algo de nervios por ese juego.

. Como dices?, a comer a las 3 ok. Por supuesto que estaré ahí si... – sintió mariposas en su estomago? Nervios?.. Hermione por favor! Se reprocho.

Adiós Víctor... – Colgó el teléfono... Trago silaba, ya todo estaba hecho.. camino hacia su recamara, Busco un traje... y encontró un hermoso vestido Blanco, nuevo, regalo de Ron para ese día...

- Hay Ron!, que estoy haciendo…- corrió hacia el teléfono pero se arrepintió. Tomo el vestido y se lo puso. Se reorganizo sus rizos. Se veía bellísima… a las 2: 30 estaba lista.

Bajo al recibidor. Allí estaba Víctor… tan guapo como siempre, tan, tan hombre, el no era un niño... No era un adolescente, no era dulce y coqueto no era tímido, era fuerte, con presencia.

No has cambiado nada... tan bella como siempre.- tomo una de sus manos y la beso. La muchacha se sonrojo. Miro a su acompañante y lo tomo del Brazo.

Mucho tiempo fuera de estas tierras Víctor?

– El suficiente para encontrar el equilibrio entre el recuerdo y el olvido, Hermione…

Subieron a un lujoso auto y se marcharon con rumbo a un restaurante.

Ron seguía sentado en el sofá, mirando la puerta, pensando... Apenado, acongojado… No entendía que hacia mal, el la amaba tanto... Pero hace algunos días ella estaba distante... había realizado una producción de ensueño para celebrar su año de novios... y ella, sin previo aviso le había cancelado... Algo no tenia k estar muy bien.

Ron, ya... No te apenes. Por que no llamas de una vez a la productora y cancelas?, hermione, no se si llame... ya te aviso que estaría muy ocupada. - El pelirrojo miro a su amigo.

aun queda tiempo Harry es a las 10 tal vez si yo la paso a buscar sorpresivamente... - su cabeza comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora. A idear como raptarla y llevarla a su cita.

Harry no se atrevió a decir otra cosa... Encendió un televisor y las noticias le anunciaron que Víctor Krum, se encontraba dando conferencias en el país. Miro a su amigo preocupado... no podía ser, que coincidencia!

Harry no creerás... ¿- Ron riendo miro a su amigo... – jajaja, confió plenamente en hermione.

Dieron por terminaba la charla, Ron siguió con todos los preparativos como si nada, su amigo salio a encontrar a Ginny en el parque.

Luego de la comida Hermione y Victor pasearon cerca del Rió, Risas iban y venían, Victor era un descarado en coqueterías! Y hermione lo disfrutaba... Se sentía rompiendo todos sus principios, ella no era así... Pero estaba feliz... Que era eso?

Hermione se asomo a la baranda del rió... Cuando voltio se encontró con Víctor frente a ella... el tomo su rostro y la beso. Ella no hizo nada para evitarlo sonrió y miro sus pies... el tomo su mano y la llevo hacia el parque...

Hermione en Bulgaria, yo tengo toda una vida, pero tu sabes que desde que te vi me atrapaste si tu me dijeras...

No, Victor, yo...

Dejemos a un lado nuestras vidas por hoy?, aventurémonos. Luego de esto pasaran años para volvernos a ver...

Hermione asintió... Le sonrió. Victor se acerco a ella para volver a besarla y hermione se acercaba lentamente a su boca cuando vio por el lado a un muchacho de lentes, muy conocido para su gusto caminando muy cerca de ellos, mirándola sorprendido, inmóvil, con una chica pelirroja demasiado ocupada para verla en hablar a su novio... Cuando la muchacha noto que el miraba a otro lado voltio para seguir su miraba pero el rápidamente tomo su rostro, la beso y se la llevo por otro Rumbo... Hermione palideció. Miro a victor,"en k estaba metida!.. harry la había visto!",

Que sucede?

Nada, quiero ir a casa…

Ambos se pusieron de pie, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al edificio de la Joven.

No me invitaras a pasar?- Hermione lo miro asombrada. Y le hizo un gesto para k la siguiera, después de todo... nada podría ir peor.

Quieres una bebida?

Si, gracias- Krum ya estaba instalado y ella le traía la cerveza…- Sigues amiga de potter y ese chico Pelirrojo?

Harry y Ron?, si!

Es Potter?, el es tu novio?

No... Harry, el es mi amigo.

Y con quien sales?

Con Ronald, Ronald Wesley. – Victor la miro sonrió como si nada y contrarrestó la pregunta.

Cuanto llevas con el?- Hermione palideció si preguntaba la fecha moría!

Un año...

Waou!, deben estar muy enamorados- sonrió el, se puso de pie y tomo de la cintura a la chica... Hermione asintió comprendiendo en el fango donde estaba metida... el la beso y ella pese a correr su cara la primera vez, accedió -.

Harry no hablo mucho camino a casa, Ginny lo miraba preocupada, no le quería contar nada.. Como decirle que su amiga estaba en el parque besándose con Kum mientras su hermano se esmeraba en amarla? Cuando al llegar ve el rostro de su amigo radiante, y en su mejor traje, no supo que decir...

Ron! Te ves genial! Dijo Ginny.- el Pelirrojo sonreí nervioso...

Ahora será una sorpresa, tubo mucho trabajo, pero debe estar en su apartamento no? – Ginny asentía y Harry miraba a todos lados...

Ron, tengo k hablar contigo.

Ahora?

Si, ahora, es... Ginny, nos esperas un segundo?

Rn, yo... tú eres mi amigo... Krum, estaban en el parque.

Ron lo miro anonadado. Que demonios decía!- Harry de que hablas!? – Ron se exalto, miro a tu amigo le hizo un gesto de reprobación con la cabeza beso a su hermana y salio del departamento..

Harry se sentó, Ginny lo miro que le dijiste?

Ginny, hermione no estudio hoy, yo la vi. Con krum en el parque... Yo...

Es imposible!- dijo seria.

No hablaron mucho durante el resto de la noche...

Krum estaba bastante cariñoso con la muchacha, se besaban, se miraban, se acariciaban.. " Es solo una aventura, mañana volveré a ser la misma con Ron, hablare con Harry, no pasara nada.. " la muchacha besaba a su acompañante, sentía sus brazos alrededor de ella, pero su mente estaba dándole inútiles respuestas.

De pronto sintió la llave de su departamento abrir... se asusto, abrocho los botones de su blusa, se puso de pie y lo vio... Frente a ella, sus ojos azules, mas profundos y brillantes que nunca...

Herms...- Un ramo de flores cayó de sus brazos. La miro estupefacto... Hermione bajo la cara se tomo la cabeza con una mano... Camino hacia el...

Ron, yo... – El pelirrojo no miro sus ojos... camino directamente hacia atrás de ella y vio a Krum, callado, lo observaba esperando alguna reacción. Ron no hablo, simplemente empuño su mano y lo golpeo en la cara antes de que Krum reaccionara para detenerlo. Voltio hacia hermione, la miro, se limpio una lágrima...

Solo, solo no entiendo el por que... – su voz se corto. Salio del lugar rápidamente. Y se hecho a correr por la calle…

Cuando el pelirrojo salio Hermione miro a su acompañante y se hecho a llorar. Victor la beso en la mejilla y salio del lugar. Hermione se sintió lo peor… como era posible que ella pudiese dañar así a Ron?, quien tanto la amaba?, llorando aun tomo las flores las dejo sobre la mesa y se dejo caer en el piso, destrozada, Llorando...

Su historia, su vida, sus proyectos... Sus sueños, sus momentos, todo, Ron se lo había llevado con el…

La muchacha sin pensarlo corrió afuera, No podría permitir que se fuera así como así... Busco en todos sus lugares favoritos, a los que iban juntos a los que iba solo, a los que le hacían evocar su presencia...

-Ron!!!- lloraba, no sabia donde mas ir... no podía ir a su departamento, harry, Ginny... Pero donde estaba!?, k había hecho??.

Vio una cabina telefónica, no tenía la cara para aparecerse pero al menos podía cerciorarse de que su paradero no fuese su hogar.

-ola, soy yo Hermione... Ron, Ron no esta allá? – La chica sollozaba nerviosa, encerrada en una cabina telefónica, era de noche y llovía a cantaros en la calle. Empapada por completo sujetaba el teléfono con ambas manos, semisentada… tiritaba… - No harry, no ha vuelto... No volverá.. No quiero hablar de eso.. .- corto la llamaba se sentó en el suelo por completo, cubrió su cara con ambas manos y lloro fuertemente... – ¡¿que hiciste?!..- se regaño. Llevaba cerca de un año Con aquel pelirrojo. Un año feliz, el la quería como nunca había amado a nadie y ella?, ella lo amaba con locura, pero dudo... De que dudo?, es el primero, el único, no será la costumbre lo que me hace necesitarlo de este modo, no será k es solo que no conozco mas que a el?, te aterrorizo al imaginar la vida sin el... se arriesgo... y que caro le había costado…

Toda una vida con el... Tanto momentos... y ahora así como así lo perdía... Que tonta, acá acaso algo vale la pena sin el?, la respuesta era obvia, no... Nadie jamás la querría como el, nadie mas le haría sentir lo que el, a nadie mas ella podría amar que no fuera el.

_Vendo el inventario de recuerdos de la historia mas bonita que en la vida escuche  
Vendo el guión de la película mas triste y mas la bella que en la vida pude ver  
Vendo los acordes, la brillante melodía y la letra que en la vida compondré  
Vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno del momento que en la vida viviré  
Entiendo que te fueras, y ahora pago mi condena pero  
no me pidas que quiera vivir_

Sin tu luna, sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura  
me vuelvo pequeña y menuda, la noche que sueña y se burla  
te intento abrazar y te esfumas

Cuando se calmo un poco... Recordó el lugar de la cita. Podría ser que el estuviera allí?

Se arriesgo y corrió...

Llego tarde, cansada, despeinada, con la pintura de los ojos perdida... Temblando... Miro el piso...Una larga alfombra de pétalos la guiaba, los siguió... Llego a un centro, una mesa perfectamente decorada, velas, una pantalla encendida... Tres jóvenes en ella, jugando en la nieve... Luego una muchacha castaña y un joven pelirrojo sonriendo, mirándose nerviosos, un beso, tras otro... Cuatro amigos... Un baile, un cielo estrellado, la luna inmensa, una frase..

" Si supieras Cuanto es lo que yo haría por ti... si solo entendieras que tu eres quien me hace vivir, si tan solo compartieras mi sueo hasta el fin, si entendieras que tu eres mi tierra y mi sol, si comprendieras que sin ti no hay mas que amargura, entiendes ahora Dulce locura?

_vendo una cámara gastada que captaba la mirada que en la vida grabare  
vendo dos entradas caducadas que eran de segunda fila que en la vida romperé  
vendo dos butacas reservadas durante siglos y ahora que ago que en la vida me senté  
vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno del momento que en la vida viviré_

_entiendo que te fueras, y ahora pago mi condena pero no me pidas que quiera vivir_

Herm¡one se arrodillo en el suelo y lloro como nunca... Cuando pudo mirar hacia delante vio a Ron, al otro extremo del lugar, afirmando sus rodillas con sus manos como un niño pequeño, miraba sin mirar, pensaba, las lágrimas no abandonaban sus mejillas. La chica se acerco un poco dejando aun dos metros de distancia...

Ron- el muchacho no miro... Lloro más fuerte... Un llanto desgarrador... – Ron por favor... Escúchame…

Que quieres Hermione?, no entiendo... que hice mal, por que...por que no hablaste, simplemente, por que así... – Ella busco sus ojos... y le pidió perdón.

Ron, te juro, yo... no se quise... se que esta mal, te juro, yo te amo... Ron tu... tu eres todo para mi... Ron... eres. Perdóname por favor!..

_sin tu luna, sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura  
me vuelvo pequeña y menuda, la noche que sueña y se burla  
te intento abrazar   
sin tu luna sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura  
llorando como un día de lluvia mi alma desvela y te busca  
en un viaje un viaje del que nunca_

subiré cada noche a buscar a tu luna en mi tejado  
el recuerdo de un abrazo que me hace tiritar

La chica lloro desconsoladamente, y el simplemente atino a decir:

- Hermione yo te amo... mas que a mi vida, tu, tu lo eres todo para mi... tu eres lo mas grandioso que yo he conseguido, tu eres el mayor tesoro que he obtenido... yo... – Ron se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a la chica, Hermione no lo miraba a la cara, Ron tomo su cara con suavidad., la miro a los ojos - yo... no concibo nada, nada tiene sentido si tu no estas conmigo...- Ron la beso, con el mas tierno y dulce beso que a ninguna otra mujer le podría dar jamás, ella le correspondió llorando.. Fueron los minutos mas largos de su vida... ambos los hicieron eternos... ambos bailaron esa noche con las estrellas, murieron y renacieron con la hermosura de la luna, ambos disfrutaron en Equilibrio del amor que los unía, de esa atractiva, apasionante, dulce locura.

_sin tu luna sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura  
me vuelvo pequeña y menuda  
la noche que sueña y se burla  
te intento abrazar  
sin tu luna sin tu sol sin tu dulce locura   
llorando como un día de lluvia mi alma desvela y te busca en un viaje del que nunca volverá_

Fin.


End file.
